The Path of Twilight
by Shadowstar108
Summary: Riku is living his normal life on the Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas. After he begins to dream of a silver haired man and a girl he's never met, Riku and his friends will go on another journey to get answers. Dedicated to sayjay1995!
1. The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters mentioned in this story.**

Shadowstar108: "Sweet, my first story! (^_^)b Anyway, I've had the idea for KH fan fiction in my head for a while now, and after some convincing from my girlfriend, I decided to write and publish it here. I thought about the series, and I wondered why Riku was never THE main character in the story. I hope to correct that somewhat with this. **BE WARNED, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS: BIRTH BY SLEEP!** Also, expect a lemon in a few chapters. Enjoy! (^_^)"

The Path of Twilight

Chapter 1

Riku was sitting in his room, gazing out into the open night sky. He had nothing else to do, as Sora and Kairi had left for a little trip yesterday. Sora said that he was going to teach Kairi how to use the Keyblade, but he had his doubts. The two of them REALLY wanted to be alone to "christen" their new relationship, and he wasn't going to object. 'Sora's optimism gets really annoying after a while.' Riku laughed at his joke, poking fun at his best friend while he wasn't there.

*Flashback*

Riku and Sora were sitting on the edge of the Dark Meridian, relaxing from having just stopped Xemnas and his plans to rule the worlds with Kingdom Hearts. Riku had gotten the most severe injuries, but he didn't feel that bad. 'I must heal really quickly.' He thought, basking in the gentle breeze as flowed through his silver hair. "Sora?" Riku asked, turning to his brown haired friend. "Remember what I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you?"

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"To tell you the truth, I was jealous of you." Riku said. "I just wished I could live my life the way you do. Just by following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I've got my fair share of problems too, you know." Sora said with his trademark grin.

"Don't we know it." Riku said, the two boys chuckling as they remembered the difficulty of their last journey.

*End Flashback*

Riku snapped out of his memory, realizing it was pretty late. He should be off to bed soon, as he needed to sleep for tomorrow. He threw off his yellow vest and black shirt, not caring where they landed, as his room was a mess anyway. His body was a sight to behold, as he had really defined muscles and rock hard abs. His skin was lighter than Sora's, as he preferred to spend his time indoors whenever possible. Despite his calm and gentle personality, and his incredible body, he didn't care much for the girls at school, even though he could get whomever he wanted.

"Time to get some sleep. Got a test tomorrow." Riku told himself, as he threw off his cargo pants, and put on a black pair of shorts and a Metallica T-shirt. Riku's room was somewhat simple, with various rock band posters on the walls, covering up the light green paint that he didn't like. The window was fairly big, with large red curtains blowing in the slight breeze. There were no sounds in the room, except his breathing and the slow, droning hum of his computer, which he soon turned off. He laid himself down on his bed, which was positioned right next to the window, and tried to close his eyes. He stared at the night sky, with stars twinkling like jewels amongst a sea of black and blue, and nodded off in a peaceful sleep.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A young woman with blue hair, and a man dressed in an all black coat were talking on a beach, with the moonlight shining down upon them and the sea. Her outfit looked like adventuring clothes, with white sleeves that covered her arms, but were not connected to the rest of the outfit. Her black vest and shorts were skin tight, hugging the natural curves of her body. The vest was held up by purple straps, pinned to the vest with an odd symbol, and pushed up her natural C-cup sized breasts. The shorts were covered in the back and sides with a blue skirt, with a white ribbon tied to it on both sides. She wore black stockings, and her shoes looked like a cross between high heels and metal boots. The man's coat was exactly like those worn by Organization XIII members.

She had just heard the story of his encounters with a keyblade master, and how he saved the worlds and his friends. She took in every word, having some good news to talk about in her 12 years in this realm of darkness. Even though they were in a bad place, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the world.

"Please, what is this boy's name?" She asked in a desperate tone.

"His name is… Sora." The man in black replied, in his usual calm and serious voice.

"Sora…" The girl repeated, staring out into the dark horizon, her face already swelling with tears. Just then, a miraculous white light appeared, which warmed the cold, dark beach with it's glow.

"What is…?' She said, astonished at the wonder in front of her.

"That, my dear friend, is the 'Door to Light'. I am not sure how it opened, though." The man in black wondered with intense thought.

"If it's a door, where will it take me?" The girl asked, hoping he had the answers in his fading memory.

"I do not know." The man said with curiosity. "But, I'm sure it will take you someplace that you are destined to be."

"Can… Can you come with me?' The girl asked him, hoping to have a friend to travel with.

"No." The man replied calmly. "I must stay here, where I belong. But don't worry, we will meet again, when the time is right."

The girl nodded. "One more thing, before I go. What is your name?" She asked.

The man looked up at her with surprise, hidden under his black hood. "My name is…" He hesitated, as he struggled to remember it. "My name is Ansem the Wise." he repeated firmly.

"Well, goodbye for now, Ansem. I hope we meet again soon!" The girl said, running toward the light, almost tripping over the small waves of the shore. She entered the light, and it closed, it's warmth and brightness dimming on the black beach of darkness.

"I hope so too, Aqua…" The man replied, bowing his head.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"No! No! You can't do this!" Riku exclaimed at the silver haired man, struggling against his chains of darkness that held him prisoner. There was blood everywhere, and he was covered in cuts, his clothes torn to pieces.

The silver haired man turned to him. "Oh, but I can. And I will…" he said with an eerie smile, raising his sword above the girl with blue hair, who was knocked unconscious.

"Don't do it! Please! I love her!" Riku exclaimed, grunting as he was still trying to break free of his prison, to no avail.

The silver haired man walked over to him, and spoke softly in his ear; "I know. That's why I'm doing this. To break you, to make you surrender to your darkness…" He moved back to the girl, still intent on doing his evil deed. She was also cut up and bloody, her armor fractured and broken in several spots, her helmet cast aside to reveal her face.

He raised his sword of darkness, and prepared to strike. Riku tried to summon his keyblade, which didn't appear.

The silver haired man laughed, sword still raised above the girls head. "That won't work. We wouldn't want you to break free and save your lover, would we? That would be no fun…"

"You bastard!" Riku exclaimed, staring the silver haired man down, trying to be intimidating.

"I know, I'm evil." The silver haired man laughed, raising his sword in an execution like manner. "Now to prove it…" He cleaved his sword, chopping her head clean off. Blood spattered all over his clothes and blade, with him laughing manically.

"No… NO!" Riku screamed with anger and hate, fumes of darkness poring into his body.

"And now, it begins…" The silver haired man said, in awe of what would happen next..

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Auagh!" Riku exclaimed, jumping up from his sleep with a start, sweat pouring from his head. He was in shock from his dream, wondering what it could mean. He'd never seen that girl before, and he definitely never saw that silver haired man before. He rose from his bed, sweat making his clothes stick to him like glue.

"I need a shower…" He exclaimed, throwing his clothes off across the room. The cold water felt good on his hot and sweaty body. He washed himself off, trying to make sense of what he saw in his dream. 'What could it mean?' He thought with deep concentration. 'Why would I dream about someone I never met? And why would I dream about her being murdered in cold blood?' He stepped out of the shower, water dripping off of his body and long, silver hair. He dried off and looked out the window, towel wrapped around him.

The beach next to his house was covered in fog, with rain coming in last night. Riku always enjoyed this type of weather, but he didn't know why. It was always so mysterious, yet oddly comforting. His concentration was broken though, as he spotted a person laying on the beach. Riku threw on his old clothes, not caring how dirty they were, and vaulted out of his bedroom window, with it only being five feet off the ground. He ran towards the beach, his legs moving as fast as they could carry him. The body, on closer inspection, was female, probably close to 5'10", her clothes were torn, and her hair aqua blue hair was covered in sand. It then hit him like a ton of bricks.

'This is the girl from my dream!' He realized, slightly surprised. His thought was broken, as the girl moved slightly, her eyes opening. Her sky blue eyes met Riku's green ones, looking at him with a sense of renewed hope.

"…Sora…" She said weakly, with her slipping back to unconsciousness, slumping like dough in Riku's arms. He picked her up bridal style, taking her back to his house for help.

'She's really cute.' He thought, walking through the front door to his house. 'Why is it they always come for Sora?' He shut his bedroom door, sitting her down on his bed. Riku left his room to get some medicine, shutting the door behind him.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

The girl awoke lazily, wondering what happened to her. She realized she was in someone's room, staring at the posters on the ceiling above. The last thing she remembered was talking to Ansem, and then entering a door of light. She tried to sit up, ignoring the pain in her chest. She looked around the room again, taking in the sights from her new viewing angle.

"Where am I…?" The girl wondered, turning around to look out the window. The fog has lifted somewhat, giving a startling morning view of the beach, the sun poking through in spotty rays of light. The door opened, with her clutching her ribs in apparent pain, as Riku walked in with bandages and medicine. They both turned around and looked at each other in surprise, the silence able to be cut with a knife.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku spoke first, seeing that she was somewhat frightened. "You should try and lie back down. You'll heal better."

The girl responded with a calm yet nervous tone. "I'll heal fine. I've been through worse."

"Uh huh." Riku said with a mocking tone. "Just do what I say, you'll be glad you did."

The girl stared him down, trying to get him to back down in his demands. He seemed unfazed as he readied the bandages and medicine.

"That won't work." He replied without looking up from his current task. "I've seen scarier things."

"Hmph!" She replied with an annoyed tone, and laid back down on Riku's bed.

"So, what's your name?" Riku asked, trying to start conversation.

"Aqua." She replied. "What's yours?"

"Riku." He replied calmly, moving forward to apply the bandages.

"Where am I?" Aqua asked, hoping to find some answers.

"Destiny Islands. You're at my house. I found you on the beach this morning, muttering something about 'Sora'." Riku replied, hoping to jog her current memory.

"I came here to find someone named Sora. Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's my best friend." Riku replied as he applied the medicine and bandages to the wound on her stomach. Aqua yelped in pain, not realizing that it was supposed to hurt. She glared at Riku, which prompted a laugh from him.

"What?' he replied, still chuckling from her reaction.

"You could've warned me." Aqua said, with some resentment towards her rescuer.

"Where's the fun in that?" Riku said sarcastically. Aqua put that aside, as Riku applied another bandage to her arm, causing her to shift slightly in pain. "I have bad news, though." Riku said. "Sora left yesterday on a trip, and he won't be back for a few days."

"So what, I'm supposed to wait here for him?" She replied somewhat angrily.

"Yep, that's the plan." Riku said, leaving to put away the medical supplies that he no longer needed. 'Well, he is kind of cute…' Aqua thought, her eyes trailing him as he left the room.

Shadowstar108: "Originally, this was supposed to be two separate chapters, and I threw it all in one because it didn't seem long enough. The dream is foreshadowing to an end chapter in the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you have time!"


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters mentioned in this story.**

Shadowstar108: "And here it is, Chapter 2 in The Path of Twilight Saga! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, because I'm proud of this one. Those of you who want some RikuxAqua fluff will be rewarded. I also threw some humor in there, because I like some comedy in my stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!"

The Path of Twilight - Revelations

Riku returned to his room, where Aqua was laying down on his bed. He carelessly threw off his yellow vest and put on a black jacket with a red hood. He took off towards the white door that exited his room to leave for his day, but was interrupted by Aqua.

"Where are you going?" She asked, become slightly annoyed at the thought that he would just leave her there.

"To school." Riku replied, not losing his casual tone of voice. "I've got a test today."

"I'm going with you." Aqua bluntly stated, trying to sit up from his bed. She gasped in pain, clutching her ribs as Riku moved closer to her, not wanting to see here hurt.

"Don't strain yourself. You need to stay here and get some sleep. I'll only be gone for a few hours." Riku had a nervous tone to his voice, hoping that she would give in to his demands. Aqua tried to stand up, ignoring the throbbing pain as she moved to the center of the room. Riku watched her carefully, ready to catch her if she fell down.

"Let's speed up the healing process…" Aqua stated to herself, summoning her Keyblade, Rain Storm, in a flash of white light. It was a relatively simple Keyblade, with an oval shaped hilt, and a crown for the "teeth" of the key. It also looked somewhat old, having a rustic feel to it, with it's spellbinding purple and blue color scheme shining brightly in the dim light of the morning sun. Riku's eyes widened in shock, not realizing the girl he saved was a Keyblade wielder.

"You could use the Keyblade this whole time?" Riku stated, slightly dumbfounded as he asked his question. He turned his head in curiosity, as she looked at him with a fierce glare.

"How do you know what a Keyblade is?" Aqua snapped back, wondering where he got his information.

Riku stood up, moving forward to Aqua's current position. He took a deep breath, sticking his arm out, and summoning his Keyblade, Way To The Dawn, in front of her in a white flash of light.

"Because I can use one, too." Riku said, Aqua's eyes widening in shock. Both of them stood in awkward silence for several minutes, before Aqua spoke again.

"Cura!" She exclaimed, green flowery magic erupting from her Keyblade and engulfing her body, healing her wounds at a lightning fast pace. The magic dissipated when it's work was done. "There, much better!" Aqua said, smiling at the fact that she could now move normally, waving her hand in random patterns through the air. She peeled of the bandages, threw them on the floor, and continued with her random musings. Riku withdrew his keyblade in a flash of white light.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Riku asked. Aqua stopped her motions, turning to face him.

"Because it wouldn't be very gentleman-like to leave a lady by herself." Aqua replied with a curious smile. "What happened to being my 'knight in shining armor'?"

"Well, I'm no knight, and I have no suit of armor, shiny or otherwise." Riku said with a mocking tone, smiling as he continued. "Besides, you can take care of yourself, right? Being a big girl now and all…" Riku was interrupted when a hand collided with is face, making him stumble backwards. He realized that Aqua had slapped him, with and angry look on her face, which was crimson from embarrassment.

"What was that for?" Riku exclaimed, raising his voice slightly and turning to look at Aqua again. She glared him down, looking like a volcano ready to erupt in anger.

"**You were being an ass!**" Aqua screamed, raising her voice higher than his. Riku stormed out his door, towards the front of the house without stopping. Aqua pounced on him, hoping to stop him and get him to reconsider. Both of them hit the floor with a loud thud, Aqua shifting to sit on top of him.

"Get off me!" Riku exclaimed, laying on the floor under Aqua, with her looking at her nails.

"Not until you agree to let me go with you." Aqua said in a chirping tone, doing her best to annoy him. Riku sighed under his captor. "I really don't want to do this…" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Do what?" She asked, still mocking him. Riku pushed upward with his strength, easily moving her off his back. He grabbed her wrists, throwing her on the floor with him on top. He grabbed her wrists, easily pinning her to the floor. Aqua struggled to get free, but he strength was too great for her. 'It's what I get for specializing in magic…' She thought to herself.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, still struggling to break free.

"Why?" Riku asked, bringing his face closer to hers. "I thought you liked this sort of thing…" Aqua's face turn scarlet at his comment, giving him her signature death glare.

"Besides, you never let me answer your question." Riku said, Aqua's face staring at him in confusion. He released his grip, the both of them getting up off the carpet floor. "I was going to get you some clothes. Those look a little worse for wear." He pointed at her outfit to further his point. "Now, could you please wait here? I'll be back in ten minutes." Riku stepped out the front door to his house, heading for Kairi's house to get a change of clothes for her.

Aqua sighed, sitting down on the black couch in the living room. 'Wow, that worked better than I thought.' She thought to herself, smiling at the success of her plan. 'True, I can take care of myself, but I wanna spend more time with him. The long silver hair, the toned muscles, his bright emerald colored eyes… How can a girl resist?' Her heart began to feel fuzzy, thinking of her rescuer with the most impure thoughts running through her mind.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku arrived at Kairi's house, with it only being down the road from his. Her step-father was at work, as he had to leave early in the morning every day. Even if he was home, he never had a problem with Riku, often saying that Kairi should be dating him instead of Sora. He walked in the front door and up the steps, entering Kairi's room. It was painted pink, with posters for random bands on the walls and the ceiling. Kairi was a huge music fan, often asking Sora to take her to concerts that occasionally played in town. He walked toward the cedar wood dresser, picking out clothes for Aqua to try on. He grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes from her closet, and left with his pack of clothes, not saying a word the whole time he was there.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Aqua continued staring at the ceiling, having nothing better to do. It felt like an eternity since Riku left. She wondered where he was going, and if he was coming back or not. That wasn't the first concern on her mind though. 'How will he react if I tell him my feelings? He'll just laugh at me, after the start we've had. He probably already has a girlfriend, though…' She sighed, trying to think over the ways of expressing herself. The door opened, breaking her chain of thought. Riku approached her on the couch, throwing a bag at her, and she caught it with minimal difficulty.

"What is this?" She asked, holding the bag up.

"Change of clothes." Riku replied, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Where did you get them?" Aqua asked.

"Kairi's house. Her sizes are close to yours, and she wouldn't mind if you borrowed her clothes." Riku replied again, double checking his pack to make sure he had everything for school.

"Kairi… I know that name…" Aqua said, rattling her brain to remember the moment she heard the name before.

Riku turned to her in surprise, dropping his pack. "How could you know her? You two haven't met."

Aqua gasped, remembering the time and place. "I did meet her… twelve years ago." She concluded, with Riku staring at her, his eyes asking for answers. Aqua sighed, turning to Riku with some sense of explanation. "I'll tell you later. I've got a whole story to share, and I don't think we have the time right now." She said, with Riku nodding in agreement.

"So, are you going to try them on?" Riku asked, pointing to the bag of clothes.

Aqua's face turned scarlet red again, with a look of anger and embarrassment on her face. "Not with you in the room!" She exclaimed, raising her voice slightly. "Give me some privacy, and go wait outside!" She pointed toward the door, with Riku getting up and walking toward the front door to wait outside on the porch.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Riku said jokingly. Aqua responded with a head slap, not having to say anything to him. Riku rubbed the back of his head in pain, getting her point. "I deserved that…" He said to himself, walking out the door and sitting on the porch.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku sat and stared at the downcast clouds that fascinated him so much since childhood. They covered the sky in gray, and signaled the coming rain that would eventually happen today. The fog that had rolled in overnight was almost gone, with it only visible beyond Riku's line of sight. Riku checked his watch, seeing that she's been getting ready for over 20 minutes. He got up, hoping to see if Aqua was done so they could leave.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Riku called into the house, knowing full well women take their time to get ready for the day. What he saw, though, was surprising.

Aqua was still getting dressed, wearing nothing but a pair of blue panties and a bra to match, which pushed up her breasts slightly. She was putting on a pair of black jeans that hugged the natural curves of her body, yet weren't skin tight. She turned to see who was there, and was shocked to see that it was Riku. Both teens faces had turned as red as a tomato from the situation.

'This might be my chance…' Aqua thought, moving closer to Riku. She moved slowly yet calmly, hoping not to scare him. 'Oh shit, she's gonna kill me…' Riku thought, closing his eyes and bracing himself for a punch to the face. Instead, Aqua moved her lips to Riku's ear, whispering very softly.

"Do you like what you see?" Aqua said in a soft sexy voice, yet she was trembling all over like a scared kitten. She lectured herself mentally: 'Don't let him know how scared you are.' Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird in her chest, thinking about how naughty this could get. 'Oh god, I my heart is beating so fast!'

'What has gotten into her? This is usually the part where she tries to kill me…' Riku thought, knowing some about her personality since they met. His concentration was broken, as she moved and kissed him on the cheek. It was an innocent peck, but he felt the sincerity in the action itself. Riku's eyes widened, and this wasn't how he thought it would play out, ever. He felt his manhood twitch under in his pants, amazed at the effect she had on him.

Aqua looked into Riku's eyes, grabbing a hold of his broad shoulders, but couldn't bring herself to give in to her desires and kiss him. She wanted him to take her, right here and now, but she couldn't do it. Riku sensed her hesitation, and wondered what it was, as she usually was so sure of herself.

'No, control yourself, Aqua!' She mentally scolded herself. 'Make him work for it!' She let go of his shoulders, leaving him breathless as to what just happened. Aqua walked back to the bag of clothes and put on a blue Utada Hikaru t-shirt and her white shoes, completing her outfit for the day. "Hey, are you in there?" She asked, making Riku jump back into his reality. Riku regained his composure, realizing that they were ready to leave.

"Um, did that just happen, or was it in my head?" Riku asked aloud, thinking it was just some perverted daydream.

Aqua sighed with annoyance. "Yes that did just happen." She moved closer to his face to whisper in his ear again. "And trust me, that's as far as you'll ever get." Riku blushed, remembering the erotic details of what just happened.

"Please." Riku said in a sarcastic tone. "I could tell that you wanted me, but you were too scared to-" He never did finish his sentence, as a hand collided with his face again, as Aqua slapped him with full force. He stumbled back and hit the couch with her scowling at him, her eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Insensitive jackass…" Aqua muttered, walking out the door. Riku got up and collected his things, stretching his jaw to see if his mouth was okay.

"It's going to be a long day…" Riku said with a sigh as he left his house.

End Chapter

Shadowstar108: "Wow, a lot of fluff in this one. It was kinda hard to write, because it didn't think it would be this long, but I'm proud of this chapter. Same thing as usual, leave a review if you have time. See ya next time!"


End file.
